My Worst Enemy
by lakura-chan
Summary: Riku is alive( after KH) and he is suffering under control, but what happens when the 5 unknowns interfere with escape, and who'll be the OC to change his future, but also remind him of his past?This isn't the same as Unknown friend.Please RR!
1. The Beginning

My Worst Enemy

Author; lakura

Chapter;The Beginning

Point of View; Riku

Disclaimer -I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I am alive. But I shouldn't be. Not after I did what I did. I almost killed my best friend, I gave into the darkness, I hurt her. I do not deserve what I have left, even if it is living Hell. I should be in the real place, not stuck in between. But I can't forgive myself and move on. I can't. 

I am blinded. The light in , from Kingdom Hearts was so bright, it blinded me, the darkness so dark, it cut off my sight. I can, but cannot see. I can take the blindfold off, but what good would that be? I could only see the horrific world which faces me. And I don't want to see that.

3 Years since he shut me behind the door. I knew I had to go , but I never thought I would survive. The physical, and mental wounds, I thought, would get me for sure. But they didn't. I longed to scream, longed to cry, but nobody, would hear, and nobody would care. They would kick me, hurt me, tell me to move , get up, go on. Or kill me. They almost did. They did kick me, they did hurt me, & I did move on, get up. But they didn't notice.

I think about Sora...about Kairi... But I know they don't think of me. Why? That is obvious. But I think of them..I'll never forget. I can stop in this realm, or that, and wash off the blood, I can drink the water, wipe away the tears, but I am never clean. Never pure, always tainted. 

The Darkness claimed me. 5 Souls, beings, who are lost, in this world, but will ever control me. Now, and soon they will know Everything. Always. They are dark, and seek the end, of this world, then another, and another, till nothing is left. I work for them, they captured me. I tried to struggle, but they whipped me, and a soul, if I have one, can not stand whipping of that nature, no matter how strong. If I try to go against them, they will defeat me, and I will die. 

I thought I could let them kill me, but they know better, they know I am of use, so they will not let me die without purpose. They send me everywhere. I obey them, 1-5.The no-names. They are everywhere, but they let themselves be seen almost never. But they see me. The people. And they are frightened. I am outlawed, not human to them. I am the monster, they are the flesh. They do not speak when I am around .

I refuse to destroy worlds, and refuse to hurt structures. I think it is wrong. But I cannot help killing. Even Women and children. But that....is life. The weak deserve to live, but what I cannot save, probably shall not survive. But I am no ones savior.

A jump off the cliff, I fall, I hurt. I eat, I drink, but cannot enjoy food. I will live htat way...Unless something can change that. Someone...

Authors Notes; Hey I will get better. I swear. This is my 2nd fic, say what ya want, but gimme some reviews. I will post again at 3. I really hope ya like it, tell me. R/R. Read my other fic, 'k? Bye!!


	2. The Test

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author; lakura**

**Chapter; Experiment**

**Point of View; Riku**

**Disclaimer; I do not , sadly, own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Fire. Hate. It is all here. I couldn't save it... It had to burn..I try to convince myself that those people did not deserve to live, that they deserved to die. I know it is wrong, but if I do not convince myself of that, I will not be able to help the Unknown, and they do not tolerate anything that does not serve them. Sure I am important, sure I wear their robe, sure I am as powerful, as wrong, but I am not ever to be the top. 

They are thinking of using me...to ..use some of my power. Some of my intelligence, and abilities, and create a living, breathing human. They debated with using a human, arguing amongst themselves that they could come up with much better. However, they decided anything that did not look human, to a human, would be very bad, and that they would not have the edge over the "lesser" (human) beings. So they commenced in working. I am going there now, to "help" them.

It feels wrong to let them win , and inflict more pain on something , as they did to me. But I have to obey. There is no turning back now. It might be nice. I am hoping to convince them that it should have a mind of it's own. That way, I can talk to it, share some of the pain. I can hope, and I can try. It will probably be male. That is what my genes alone will probably create. Or they will force them that way so as to get a stronger product. Who knows? I am only guessing.

As I reach the building, I cringe with the thought. I go in. A masked women is at the desk, and I tell; " The Unknown wanted me. I was supposed to meet them here. " "Yes. Just a minute please." I sat down in a oddly colored, oddly shaped chair. It was as hard as a rock. Not many people used it though, so I could see why. The Unknowns were also cheap. I browse the papers laying nearby. They list standards, all the weapons available. All that "good stuff" whatever your definition of good is.

I put down my hood. A few people stare, but when I look towards them, they snap their heads down, ashamed to be caught looking. I heard a few muffled whispers. "Riku, TB #1, 1-5 will see you." I shook my head, and pushed past the woman at the door. TB my ass. Stood for Tenetive Byproduct. I was no by product. I was myself, a slave more like. The room was bright , yet dark, no Surprise.

"Riku." I looked toward the sound." I thought you were changing my standard. I should be TS, not TB. I am no byproduct of you." "We will do it when we wish." "Do it now." They angered, but did so, taking out a card, and changing it, then slipping it into a slot. "As you wish" That was angry and nasty. But they knew not to fight with me.

"So what did you want? Do you have info 1st? Or do you just want the sample?" " Maybe both. We have some info concerning the girl...Kairi?" I started/" What info? What about her? Is she ..." "Yes, she is fine, and is living in a small place, which is uncertain to us. She is living a sad life. She is lonely, but get no ideas." "Anything else?" "Yes. Your friend Sora..is still living. We know no else. Just that he is alive." I paced a bit. Then bravely looked into the hood of 1 unknown. "Taking it that way? Ok, sit there," he said, pointing to a chair, with a strap, and hard surface. I glared at him, then walked over to sit in it, cringing at its coldness.

They took a knife, and slit a bit on my arm, which they had strapped on the arm of the chair. Then they took a syringe and took in some of my blood. They unstrapped me, and wiped off the cut, and wrapped it with a single bandage. They took the blood back into a room, and I saw no more of it. For a while.

A week later, I returned, and saw a large testube with a small form into it. But it was not mine, theirs, only theirs. I could see.

Authors notes: Luv ya if ya read it! Thanks a bunch , Please R/R!! PLEASE!!! Next chapter soon.


	3. Breathin' Air

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter; Breathin' Air**

POV: Riku

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Curses.

* * *

It disturbed me when I thought that I could be linked to the new test. The experiment. But I thought, they have probably altered the blood so much that it isn't, doesn't even closely resemble my DNA . This I was glad for. However, I did not want this poor thing to be all machine created. Like with machine body enhancements. I wanted it to look, and act as a normal human. I knew they wouldn't watch it grow up. They would , as soon as it was conceived, put it through an automatic growth spurt, until it was about my age. 

They , within weeks told me to come to see it. They had not altered it yet. It had been conceived within this hour. I looked at the town square clock. It rang a chime for 6:30 PM . I walked to the nearest gate, and warped to the place in my gummi ship. All I had to do was get off and walk to the building. When I swung open the door, the teen there, whom they had replaced the lady with a young girl, said right away, "They are waiting Riku." I liked her I decided, because she treated me as human and not some slave or experiment of my own. I nodded my head and went back to the cold , dank room.

When I walked in the doorway, a hand reached behind me to my shoulder, but I quickly pivoted on my foot, and caught it. "Do not touch me, and don't do it again." "Yes ,**_sir_**__." came a venomous reply. I ignored it. "Show me." He walked briskly past, and I followed. In a bed, with many blankets, because of the cold, was a child. It was a baby, and I didn't have a thing for babies. "Is this all you called me for?" I looked at it again. It already had pale skin, and blank eyes. Though I could see a piercing amethyst shade lingering in them. " We called you here to see it. Also, to watch the growing process. If you like. You could also go. If you like."

"I'll go. Tell me when it is grown."

* * *

And they did. So I returned back. I thought it was a boy. But I was wrong. It was a girl. She was tall and slender, and a few inches shorter than me. She had been stunted to age 16, they told me. I was now 18. She faced away from me, and was talking to one of the Unknowns. Her voice was sweet, and not high or low. "I told you I will pick my weapon. I don't want to fight with that." She said pointing to a sword with intricate markings. It was in an odd angle. She from the back had long dirty blonde hair. And was dressed in black. Like everybody else. In a pair of slacks, and tank-top. "You should use the weapon we assign." " I told you I am not using that thing!!" The unknown spotted me. 

"Ah! So Riku, you did decide to join the party. Welcome. Pull off your cloak. It is not needed." So he wanted her to see what I looked like. Black pants, like the ones I wore on Destiny Islands, and T-shirt. "Take off the blindfold too, I know you can see." I pulled it off and opened my eyes slowly. They still had the pure aqua pue they had before, as they still held all the burning passion from before. My skin was tanned, as I did not believe in going around as white as milk, and looking as weak as I could.

She turned around. "Yo." She was.. Beautiful. "Ditto." Her eyes were pure amethyst. They burned with great passion. But not the same as mine. My breathing started to go faster, but I didn't let it show.

"Nice to meet you"- we said this at the same time.

Authors Notes: Luv ya if ya read it. I think that you'll like it, but who knows. I have it all played out. I think. Next Chapter soon. R/R! Please!!!!1


	4. Her

**My Worst Enemy**

** Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Her..**

**POV: Riku**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yet. Shit.

* * *

I couldn't believe my DNA could create this. It wasn't the appearance , because she didn't look a thing like me. I was just that I could do something right, less like I created something which probably threatened the existence of human kind. The Unknown looked at me threateningly . What did he want? What was I supposed to say? Good. It came out as expected? It was a living breathing girl. Or teen. I couldn't treat her like a machine, even though I knew that was how they probably did. 

"Her name is technically Hiatari. However, we shortened it to Hiaden.( Hay-den) " I blinked. Her name meant exposure, to the sun. Or just sun. Mine meant land, Sora's meant sky.. It was like they connected it all for a reason, all of our names. Maybe it was just to torture me. I guess I will never know now. " Nice to meet you, Hiatari." She smirked. "Yeah, Nice to meet you to Riku." We clasped our arms together. It will be fun to see you in action." I said quickly. "And you in return." The Unknown interrupted." We were going to show you just what she could do, but she refuses to accept the weapon we gave her to use," It said sarcastically.

"That would be obeying, and I told you already, I do not live to serve you. I fight for you only because, you could kill me just as easily as I was created. Give me a weapon that I can use." "We already told you , you can use the one we set out for you. Use it." "I want something creative, not a boring old sword, that looks like junk anyways." I enjoyed watching them argue, because i was the only one who could infuriate them like that. I felt like laughing out. I finally did.

"May I ask Riku, what you find so funny?" "I think that it is funny when you don't always have your way. You deserve every word spoken against you." You could tell that the Unknown did not like bing talked back to by so many people at once, and it really showed. It shook with rage. "It is not wise to talk against us." I only smiled. Hiatari smirked. "Ah, but you need us." I laughed. "Fine! Take the girl, and find her a weapon. Take her away for a bit. Take her, and yourself, far away! Come back when you have the will to work, which is key to you survival." It hissed, and turned away, walking fast, and angerly.

I took her hand and led her out the door. The girl at the desk looked strangely at me. I stopped laughing. Those outside were not meant to see me laugh. I couldn't let them see that I , Riku, had a weak side. I did, but I had nothing left to fight for, so not now, not anymore. "Are you hungry?" She sighed, as if in thinking, and said simply, "No, not truly." I walked by a stand, and dropped a coin, and picked up 2 drinks. It was that energy stuff, but I liked it. It was even cold.

I passed one on to her. She took it, but didn't drink much of it. "So what kind of weapon were you looking for?" She paused. "I want something unique. That no one else has. Like... a key!" She giggled. "Wouldn't that be strange? A weapon in the shape of a key?" She laughed again. "Yeah," "Can you do magic." I blinked again. " The only spell I can do is Thunder. I am not very good at magic. Are you? " " Nope. I only know Cure, and they taught me that as an essential. To heal in combat, ya know. "

I knew. I wish I knew that spell. But thunder was offensive, and I liked that better than defensive. "Hey! Look! A weapons shop! I heard that one was the best in Traverse Town! Maybe we can find something there!" Yeah. Maybe.

Authors Notes: I hope u like it! Next chapter soon, Sorry, it took me awhile to decide on the name. I know it is boyish, but she isn't so it doesn't matter! I promise Ill update sooner this time! I am thinking of starting a new fic, on a different show. Watcha think? Anyways, PLEASE R/R


	5. Slash and Burn

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Cut and Slash**

**P.O.V.: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

I could tell the moogles liked her. She laughed at them, and you could tell they didn't appreciate that. She also touched their pom , on the top of their heads, and they absolutely hated that. But when she smiled at them, they softened, and they were overjoyed to see the amount of items that she had. Not many people came in the Accessory shop like her, they were mostly rough-n-toughs who were harsh, and un-friendly. They were afraid of those sort of people, and usually Cid had to come and help them, because they couldn't do anything of fear they would do it wrong, and get squashed. At least these moogles. Most moogles I knew were pretty tough. I knew they were excellent mages. 

"Aw, come on!" she cried out in frustration. "I don't have enough thunder shards, but cant you cut me a break??" "Kupo. No, we cant give them up!! Fufu. You have to bring your own!!"She slammed her fist down on the table. "Just give them up!!" "NO KUPO!!" Their loudness must have startled her for a second, because she got a very strange look." Hiaden, moogles do not give up their items." She looked up at me."But wha..." I interrupted." They don't do trades either." "Oh!! I give up!" She threw a fireball at the table, and it burst into flames. The moogles scrambled to put it out.

"At least I got what I came for," she said, sliding down the ladder, instead of climbing the rungs. I jumped through the hole, not even bothering touching the ladder. Cid looked a little unnerved. "Ah..Riku...uh..," He scrambled and the cigarette fell out of his mouth. I stepped on it. "That really is a filthy habit Cid. You should give it up." At that HE was the one to anger. "You ain't no one to talk to me, boy. You can't boss a 40 yr old man around like he was a civilian." I laughed. "So what can I do for ya?"" She's just browsing" He grinned at me. "So you got yourself a girl do you?" "No, that isn't the case. I'm taking her weapon shopping. She is a ....project the 5 are working on.""oh," he said sort of quietly.

She glared at being called a project, but she couldn't deny being one, so she turned away. She lifted up some chains, and a few belts and ability ear-rings, and she picked a few to put on the counter. "Ring me up."To me that was a small amount of accessories. But then again, she didn't have to do my work, at least not yet. She strapped on the belts, 2, and the chains around her wrists and chest. She put in the ear-rings. "What about you Riku? Don't you want to get the few your missing?" "No, thank you." She stared at me. 'You use accessories?' her eyes seemed to say. I nodded slightly to Cid, and walked out into the street.

"I didn't know you used..." "Of course I do. I am only human. As you are. I cannot survive on flesh alone. If you haven't noticed, skin makes a bad shield." She looked down, then she bolted straight up again. "Can you show me some of your stuff? Like your weapon? And your accessories?" I took off my hood, and looked her straight in the eyes. " I can show you little, because I have little. At least that I wear. The Unknowns just but me a lot so I can be their guinea pig. I mostly refuse, but I wear some. I took my finger, and touched 3 places on my forehead. A faint blue, red, and yellow star appeared. They gave off a dull light. I liked this one a lot because f the magic damage it prevented. Though it fit on an odd spot, on my head, like a prince's crown, only not. I pulled up my sleve to reveal my arm, and there were chains hanging from it. There were more I wasn't going to show.

"Don't you think we should head back?" she shook her head, but I could tell she knew she had to."I don't want to. They beat on me. They tell me to do what I can't. I can't over power them, I can only fight back with words, and not much else." " I feel sorry, but I do not. I don't feel anything anymore. At least not where it counts," I said touching my heart. "Can I at least see your weapon before I go?? What did they stick with you??" I sharply turned on her, grabbed her shirt, and he looked scared. "I don't do what they ask. I do what I am paid for. I do it because they saved my life. I do it because I have to. I don't do it because I want to. They don't make my choices in life for me. They make my work decisions for me. I pick my own weapons. You will see it when the time comes and not before.""I'm sorry..." " I believe you, lets go."

Authors Notes: I know it is late. My new fic's going to be on Inuyasha!! Yup! You were right! And it should be up soon. I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I've been really busy, And I've been PMSin' so, I didn't feel like it. See Ya!! Next chappie soon, PLEASE R/R!!!


	6. Fleeing the Scene

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Fleeing the Scene**

**POV: Riku**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Riku, can I drive??" I turned to look at her. "Why would you want to drive this thing??" She looked at me with pleading eyes."Because, I never drove one before!!" She looked at me almost as if she expected my pity. I didn't pity her. 

"No, you may not." She looked, now, as if I was a dog owner, and she was the puppy, and I just kicked her. "Bu...." "No, I told you. I don't trust you with my ship." She just sort of glared. "Fine then Riku, be that way." I smirked."Where'd you get this thing any ways??? I 've never seen a model that looked like this before." I switched a few levers on, and pushed a few buttons, but didn't look at her." There is this guy in Traverse Town, and he builds special models of Gummi ships. You know, the one who was living in the green house??" She nodded. It takes a lot of work to build one of these babies though." I patted the dash.

after a few minutes of silence "So what weapon did you end up getting???" She looked at me, and smiled a huge grin. "Only the best ever!!" She got out of the seat, the one she had occupied all night, and went to the back of the ship. I heard a few doors open, and a few zippers zip, but not too awful much. Then I heard her footsteps echoing off the walls. She came up to me. She had something behind her back. Suddenly, she whipped her weapon out at me , and twirled it around. She must have been expecting me to flinch, because she sorta looked confused when I just moved my head back a little. It was..." Yeah, I know, it looks like a shield." "But something tells me it isn't." She beamed. You better believe that it isn't!!" She twirled it around, again.

"So then what exactly is it?" I wasn't going to say that it was a shield anyway....It looked too....weird. It looked like a giant X, only rounded, and it had sharp spikes the whole way around. It had an awesome paint job too. It looked freaky to tell you the truth. " Well, it could be a shield...But its mostly a boomerang!!! You fling it. You can also fight with it like knives, by swinging it around!! And, you can put stuff in the back, to grab easily. I was trying to find a weapon that looked like a key, but they didn't make any, and said something weird about never making them, because it was a disgrace!" "He he," I laughed. But it really wasn't that funny. And I knew why.

Suddenly I had the extreme urge to go to the restroom." I'll be back, and don't even think about touching anything, especially the wheel. Ok?" She nodded, and slumped in her chair.

When I came back, she was driving."Haiden...What are you doing?!?!?!" "I'm going far away. I'm not going back, are you stupid??" I blinked. You shouldn't disobey the Unknowns!!" She glared."Who in the hells side are you on anyway?? First you're like' I don't obey', and now you're like 'obey, 'cause its bad not to!' I don't know what you want me to think!! But I'm not going back." I looked at her. "You know this ship is programed to go somewhere, right?" She looked confused for a moment, but then she whipped around, and smashed her fist into the navigation system. "Won't be going anywhere now, will you?" She was the one to smirk this time. I stood there, a little shocked.

"And where exactly are you planning to go??" She looked down. "I-I don't know." "That's what I thought. There are many worlds, but no place is safe, and not many people accept strangers, and those that do, keep themselves very well hidden. They certainly aren't going to take in a 16 year old teenager, and play all nice. They'll get what they want, and it isn't love and care." She looked sad now, but the fiery determination still stood. "I just don't give a damn anymore!!!! I'm sick of obeying others!!" "Yeah, "I outburst," So am I, And I'm still standing!! I did much the same thing a few years ago! Look where that got me!! Fucking stuck with the Unknowns! Do you think I enjoy that??? If you do, you are the one who needs to get new views!!! But at least I'm still alive!! I went on my own, and got swallowed by the dark!!! Is that what you're looking for??!? If so, go the hell on ahead! Just drop me off somewhere!!!! I don't want to go through all that again, because I would be fucking dead!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Uh-oh, Riku, you've done it now.' I thought. She looked now as if she was about to bawl, but she held it in. She wasn't going to give me the privilege of showing her tears to me. "don't care....." She mumbled. "Well you better start learning to." I walked back to my cabin, and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed, and sighed. I tore off the blindfold, and stared at the world, as I didn't want to see it. As it was.

knock knock

I heard footsteps after the last knock. I opened the door. "Yeah?" She somewhat flung herself into my arms, and squeezed me. I squeezed back.

"It'll be alright."

Authors notes: Hey thanx for reading!! This one is a little longer!! I had lots to put I guess. I know its not really on time, but I'm really sorry!!!! Next one up soon!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!

Please read my other stories too, thanx! Peace out.


	7. Where Should We Go?

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter:** **Where Should I Go?**

**POV: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, pouts**

**

* * *

**

I held her in my arms like I never had before. Then I started to heat up, and I let go of her. She didn't want to , but she did anyway. "Are you ok now?" She looked up at me. "Well....Yeah, I think so." She wiped the tears off her cheeks. Suddenly the siren on my ship blared, and a yellow light flashed throughout the ship. It had to be yellow, or else I couldn't see it behind my blindfold. I slowly pushed her out of the way, and she looked up at the siren. I went to the driver seat, and pushed as button, to see outside the ship to see what the heck was going on. It took awhile for the screen to come up. It was slower then usual, probably because the navigation system was beat up, so it didn't know where to look at first. As soon as I saw, I slammed the dash, though it didn't do much."Shit!" I ran to the back of the ship, and started to secure the holds. SO the ship wouldn't fall apart. 

"Riku, what happened?" I glared up at her. We are flying straight into the heart of Monstro." She looked confused. "Monstro is a humongous whale, that in its spare time eats passing gummi ships. It has spotted up, and the only way to get out is to make it basically throw us up. And that's an accomplishment. " She looked at me like I was crazy. Then the panic settled in. "Oh, crap, crap , crap. And its all my fault.....," she whimpered. I took her hand and led her back to a room, that was well cushioned. She followed. The room was padded all around, except for the floor, and it even had soft spots on that. There were pillows, everywhere. And a soft couch. I drug her to the couch.

"Riku, I'm sorry. " She looked at me. "No pain, no game. That's the lesson to life, as you'll soon learn." She smiled up at me. Then the ship started to shake. "Hell with it," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed on to her. And then she grabbed my waist. Then all I remember is cracking my head along side the wall.

**_Flashbacks from the Past_**__

---Riku-- age 5"Hey Sora!" he turned around. "Yeah?" "We should go see that new girl who came to the island. The Mayor's daughter, you know?" He nodded at me. "Yeah!!"

age 12 "Hey Riku , watch out!!" I snorted. "Yeah Right Sora!!" I dodged around, and Sora followed. Soon I stopped, and turned quickly, and he fell off into the water. "Hahahahaha!!" I ran to the edge, and helped him back up.

age 14 "Hey Selphie get a new weapon!! Those are stupid jump-ropes!!" "Yeah, well, Riku, get a new sword!! That wooden one is getting awful old.!!""I have one, loser!! And its steel!!"

age 15 "Come on Sora! This might be our only chance!! We cant let fear stop us now!!" He stared at me, and I stepped into the darkness, and held out my hand. He debated it, then grabbed for it, but by then I was gone.

same age "Kairi!!" I touched her arm. It was ice cold. "Life slips so slowly...without a soul." I glared up at Maleficent. "But you're the one who did it to her!!" "Only because I needed her. She is a princess of heart" I stared."A princess of what??"

15" Sora," I was getting closed behind the door. "Take care of her." He nodded, and pushed al the harder. Along with Donald and Goofy. And King Mickey sealed the door.... Darkness came.

16 ½ "Come to us Riku..." The Unknowns grabbed me, and I was forced to be with them..."No..." I struggled....But it didn't work. I was forced, and branded. I screamed, and all of my sight was lost.

"Riku! Riku! Wake up!!! Riku, Please!!"

Authors notes: Yes this took a long time to post. But hey, u love it, so its worth the wait. And I started a Beyblade fic. Its going to be awesome.I think I'm doing another beyblade fic, and that ones going to be Yaoi, and whoever doesn't like yaoi, doesn't have to read it!!! But I must say that The next chapter should be up sooner. And : HAPPY SUMMER. LoL, R/R, bye!


	8. Coming In, No Coming Out

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Coming In, No Coming Out**

**POV: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

I instantly grabbed her wrist. She tensed up, then winced. I opened my eyes, and realized who it was, then I let go, slightly embarrassed. "Are you OK?" I went to my feet, didn't answer, and looked behind me, and saw my gummi ship. I ran over to it, to check all the major parts, to see if it could be repaired. The frame was pretty stable, and the engine was alright. It certainly didn't looked trashed. But the problem was I was stuck here. Because I was out of gas. Seems stupid. But one of Monstro's teeth scraped part of the frame, exactly where the fuel tank was. So I'd either have to find a fuel gage in here(unlikely), build a new one(also unlikely), or fix the one I had. I might be able to do that. Maybe.If I was lucky. 

Hiaden slowly came up behind me. "How's if lookin' chief?" I hadn't noticed her come up , so I wasn't aware that she was there. She scared me out of my wits. "Damn you!!! Don't do that again!!" She giggled. I glared at her. "So really how is it looking?" I took a look at her, and shook my head. "Everything is fine, except for the fuel tank, which is shot, and we're out of fuel, so we aren't going anywhere." She looked like someone slapped her. Then the funniest face of panic I ever saw came up onto her face. I burst out laughing. She looked at me, horrified. "Why are you laughing? We are stuck here without fuel, and we are going to have to stay stuck here until we get someone to help us get some!! Which is unlikely that anyone is here to give us any!!!!" I kept laughing. She came up to me and stared. Then slapped me. I grabbed her hand, and immediately stopped laughing. Then I pushed her hand around, to her back, and held her there, and brought the other one back with it.

She winced in pain, and then apologized. "Do not mess with me, because even if your strength has been increased by mutation, and morphed through forced age, and I could take you any day, and don't you ever forget that." She nodded. So I went to see if there was any food, and any shelter here, left from when Geppetto was stuck here that one time with Sora. When I tried to take that puppet..For Kairi.... Haiden's voice snapped me out of my trance. She waved her hand over my eyes. I pushed her out of my way, to look for shelter. There was a small little wooden hut like structure, above the water, and away from the throat, that had one bed, a small floor space, and an empty goldfish bowl. Great. Dream Sport Hotel.

She immediately slammed on the bed. It was pretty firm, and wasn't all that squishy. She got up rubbing her butt. "That hurt...," she moaned. I looked in the 3 small cupboards trying to keep from laughing, and look for some sort of rations. I didn't find jack shit. She leaned in beside me. "Dang, no food." I gave her a look that suggested,'DUH', and she backed off. I jumped off the edge of the hut thing, into the stinking water. Then I jumped up on to a platform. And up, and up. She, as soon as she realized that I was leaving her, started to get comfortable, and look or herself, until I went into the chambers, and her curiosity got the best of her.

I went in to the top chamber, near the stomach. The bottom chambers were pretty ...well, they weren't worth my time. So I started climbing the slimy platforms leading to the stomach. I heard lightning steps behind. Lightning as in fast, not as in loud. They were actually soft, quiet footsteps. I saw her using the Lightning Foot ability. It was a new one, and it would make tall jumps easier. It would be 2 short foot taps, and a jump, and you'd be on the next ledge. It was very useful, but I never used it. I jumped up, and disappeared into the stomach, and I thought that would throw her, but I was wrong. I saw it, same as ever. Boiling green stomach acid, and walls that had a few ledges. One center platform, but this time, there wasn't a swatting heartless, with poison gas there about to knock my head off, even though I could've taken it then, and definitely now.

Haiden came up behind me again, but since she didn't want to be yelled at, she coughed, to let me aware of her presence. She ran up to me. "This is ...nice...." She said, really kind of disgusted. "Yes it's disgusting. I have disgusting memories to go with a disgusting place like this. As does everyone stuck inside Monstro." She ran up in front of me." I can't make your past better, and I can't make you forget your memories, and its not as if I want to, but you should try to make your future better." I looked up at her. "You don't understand." She looked at me and shrugged. " I don't and I m frankly glad I don't." She started to walk away, but she slipped. Half her feet went into the acid. I pulled her out before it could envelop her in it. She stood in my arms. "Thanks," she breathed.

"No problem." She smiled at me. And kissed me.

Authors Notes!!! O yes, I left you on a cliffhanger!! It keeps you reading!! Don't deny it!! But I hope that u enjoy it...though you probably wont.... sniffle O well...I put up that Yaoi Beyblade fic, in case you wanted to read it, and I 've updated all my stories-in-process. Wait, holds up a watch, and starts hypnotizing u U WANT TO READ IT!!! Thanks for all u faithful readers!! I'll put a tribute to u in the next chapter!! Ok, PLEASE R/R!!Thanks!!!


	9. Trying To Find Lost Hope

**My Worst Enemy**

**Author:lakura**

**Chapter: Finding Lost Hope**

**POV: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

I was shocked as ever. I didn't respond to the kiss. She held me there for a second. But then let it go, and ended up blushing furiously. "I'm sorry...." She said in a very quiet voice. "I didn't know that you didn't feel the same...."I was still pretty shocked. Maybe it was the shock that killed my brain. I leant in and kissed her. She kissed back, and put her arms around my neck. I pulled her up, and she let go. She, if she was red before, she was definitely crimson now. She walked out with me this time. I wondered what the point in coming up here was, why the stomach acid was green, and why there was a hole leading up there, why the walls were pink, and why there were a bunch of crates in the mouth. My mind was wondering furiously to avoid the one subject I wanted to think about. 

She noticed my blush arise, and she let a small giggle escape. I shook it off. I was delusional. She was my creation! She came from my blood! How could I love her?? How could I feel this way? How could I let myself feel this way?? I mentally slapped myself. But....I did have feelings for her. I couldn't deny that. Could I? If I tried to ignore it... I would be like a total ass-hole. But then again why did I care what anyone thought? I was a miserable ass-hole all the time. And a jerk. And what about Kairi, and Sora...... No, I wasn't going to get them back. They weren't coming back, and they were probably together now Why Should I care??? I was so confused.

What the heck though, it might turn out...After all, she knew me pretty well, and STILL liked me. That way. It really surprises me. She cares enough. I don't know if I do, but ..... I just dunno. I looked at her. " I am going to go in the stomach chambers, I need some alone time. It isn't your fault. So don't think that way, ok?" With that I left, into chamber 3. I went a few more chambers in, and stopped, on a ledge. I just didn't know anymore.... Heck, I didn't know anything. Except how to fight and kill. That's what I was, a fighting, killing machine. That's the only thing I did to relieve my mind, help me feel better, but it didn't really. It was wrong and I knew it.

But that was besides the point. Very far besides the point. Why was my mind wondering??GAH! I just wanted excuses not to think about her. When she was the only thing I wanted to think about!!

When I finally gave up, thinking I mean, I went back to the bed, and lied down. She looked at me questioningly. But she didn't say a word. She just went on eating.... Wait...Eating?? Where was mine???" Where is my food?" She looked up from the noodles she was eating. And stuck out her tongue. "Humph, get your own!!!" She continued eating. Well then.....Geez. I would make my own. I went into the ship, and pulled out some chocolate creme cakes, that I had bought in town. And a carton of milk, and sat down, and began eating them in front of her, with a smirk on my face. She stared at me for like 5 minutes, but then grunted, yes grunted,a nd continued eating her noodles, glaring at me. I laughed. "What? Don't laugh at me, I can take you." I burst out laughing. "Yeah right." She walked up to me, and dumped her remaining noodles on me. They were ice cold, lucky for me.

I laughed even more. "Nice way of expressing anger!!" I could laugh all day!! She came up, kicked me in the shins, a nd went inside the gummi ship. I still was laughing. That didn't hurt me a bit. I got abused every day by the Unknowns every day for crying out loud!!! Then, my throat got dry, so I stopped, and went to the bed, on the deck. I went, and put my things on the stand. And all I remember was a whack on the head, and a scream.

Authors Notes: I know this took me a long time to write, and I know it is pretty short,but I just couldn't think of anything!I am so sorry, I am going to have to put up the author tribute on the next chappie, Lucky # 10!!!! Will that be ok? Tell me what you think, ideas are welcome. Thanks so much! PLEASE R/R!!!!


	10. Black Light

****

My Worst Enemy

Author: lakura

Chapter: Black Light

POV: Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

dream sequenceFalling,……Falling……falling…..THUMP

With that I woke up, examining my surroundings. I was..tied up. With rope. It was a small cavern, and only had a few blankets. I was not covered by one. It was just now that I realized that I was shivering. I frantically looked around and tried to scream for someone. But I couldn't even croak out 'help' my throat was too dry. I coughed. A hand came to my mouth, and pushed my head back. A voice said " I don't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to see you again, without the mask." I opened my eyes. And I couldn't believe them. Surely they were fooling me.No.. It couldn't be… It was Sora.

He brought a cup to my mouth, and forced the liquid down my throat. It was water. But at that point I didn't care. I coughed again, and he untied my hands, but not my feet. I wiggled them around, and flexed them, and slowly the feeling came back to them. "Sora…." He shook his head. "All this time Riku, and I still can't even see your face. But I wont untie you all the way, because who knows how much you have been brainwashed." I sat there in shock. "Brainwashed? " What thought of me did he have? What in the hell did he think I was? He laughed. "You don't even remember what the word means?" I angered. "Sora what in the hell do you think they did to me? They didn't brainwash me! If I was brainwashed, how would I remember you, How would I remember anything? Why would I every day, get whipped by the Unknowns, Trying to Escape! Why would I try to break free, to try to live my life like it was before the darkness?"

He went pale. " I can't take the risk you are lying." I pounded my fists into the ground. "Dammit Sora!!" He shrugged it off, and came over to me, gave me the cup of water again, and went to my face. I edged back a bit. He went over top of me, and pulled off the blindfold. I closed my eyes. "Riku, let me see those eyes, even if it is for the last time. I don't think I'll ever see you , or anything else ever again." I opened them , and stared at him. He smiled again. "Why won't you see anything again. " He chuckled at me, and sighed. "Because I am dying, Riku. " Dying.. No he can't be . He can't be dying!! "You .. can't be …" " He looked at me, through my eyes again. " I am. I am going to Hollow Bastion, after this damn whale spits me out. SO, all that will be left is the Darkness, and the Keyblade will go dormant again."

This was all too much. "But Sora, what about Kairi? I thought I told you to take care of her!" His face went emotionless, and then a grin seeped onto his lips. "She is safe, I saw her for a few days, as my last time. I gave her my good byes, and made my love to her, and hopefully, she can pass on of me what I could not. " Ok…. To much information.. But still. He was going to die? Without him noticing, I pit my hand in between the ropes on my legs, and summoned my dark blade, and ripped the ropes. I got to my feet, feeling really wobbly. Then I grabbed his shoulders. " I can't just send you to your death." He glared up at me. "Yes you can. Or I will commit suicide, right here and now. Then they would blame you, and then it would be quick wouldn't it?" I stepped back. "Why would I do something like that…. Oh." He smirked. " Yes, Riku, the well know assassin, who kills for fun, and resides in the darkness. Get in his way and he'll kill you" I looked at him. "Sora, you've changed. What happened o the hope, the trust, and all the optimism, the old Sora I knew had?" He shook his head. "Gone. Darkness does it to a person you should know. And my time is done. It's a sacrifice I have to make, in order to keep the ones in my heart safe."

Ok, I was giving up on that. So I thought I would ask about Haiden. He looked up at me. "Who?" " The girl with me, dressed in black. " His eyes grew wide, then small, and he simply shrugged. "She is still by your ship, I tied her up to, and put her on the bed. Why, what is she, your lover?" I furiously shook my head. "No, No, she is a tool, a person created for the Unknowns, with my blood. She went rebellious, and wrecked us here. Of all places. " He nodded. "Whatever. She sure screamed when I knocked you one. Had to zap her before she was tame enough to tie up . I thought she was actually gonna hurt me." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a few deep red bruises, and a scratch. "She is a fighter that one." I nodded.

Will you at least, come back and help me fix my ship, like you used to?"

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Sure, I guess we needed to catch up some."

Authors Notes: This would have been up like a month ago, but my stupid, good for nothin' computer was down, and I couldn't connect to the internet to post it. I am very sorry it was late. Tell me what u think. PLEASE R/R

DAMN COMPUTER DAMN VIRUSES

Kai: Maybe it wasn't your computer, maybe you are just lazy.

Me: Kai!! Stick up for me, I love you! And I swear it was the computer. Don't lie to them!

Kai: I don't lie. And You are lazy.

Me: Well… I swear to god it was the computer.

Kai: I never said the computer didn't help…

Me: Kai, Shut it.

Kai: Hn


	11. Realization Hits

****

My Worst Enemy

Author: lakura

Chapter: Left in the Dark

POV: Riku

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey Sora, hand me that wrench!!!"He passed it to me. Haiden sat above me, dangling her legs atop the roof of the ship."Haiden, make yourself useful!" She completely ignored me. Fine, I thought, be that way. Sora swung around the corner, and started screwing in some bolts that were attaching a piece of covering. "Thanks" He ignored me this time, to, completely focused on the task at hand. I sighed. I jumped down, and picked up a water bottle which had been carelessly thrown to the ground, from a 20 foot height. Sora had already told me his story with a little more details, but I really had nothing to tell him. And that disturbed me. Had I really done so little? I didn't know.  
I went to the bed, and sat down. Haiden jumped off, and headed down a narrow passageway. I wasn't going to follow her. I just wanted to rest….Maybe fall into a deep, deep sleep…..And never wake up……Ah, would that be nice. All of a sudden , something slapped me on the back. I turned around to see bright blue eyes staring into mine. "Sora….." "Even wondering about your own death is going to get you no where. Trust me, I know. " I looked at him, and smiled for the first time in a while. "Man, Sora, thanks." He smiled slightly, maybe more of a smirk, but it was something. "I used to remember when you were the one smirking, and I was the one to truly smile. It seems out position has been reversed." I looked up at him. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and he pulled me up. "Riku, I have to ask you something." I looked at him, puzzled. "Ya?" "I was wondering, if you still cared about me, like you used to, not in a gay aspect. Just as friends, or if you lost that over the years." I blinked. "Yea, I do. Your one of my deepest friends. What would ever make you feel different?" I noticed a shadow in the corner just now, but didn't investigate, and only turned back to Sora.

"Well, its just, ya know, your not too good at expressing any other emotion other than rage and sadness. I couldn't, and never could read your emotions. I was just wondering. And that Haiden girl, I thought maybe you cared for her. " I shook my head " I do not care for Haiden, I do not love her. And you will always be in my heart, as a good good friend." He smiled at me, and then turned away to go and work on the ship some more. I jumped down the steps to help him.

A few days after that , the ship was fixed. Haiden was rarely seen, and when I did see her, she was always in a dark place, and sometimes, she came back with long black streaks down her face. Mascara streaks I think they were called. From crying maybe.I always told her to wipe it off, and get to work, and she always went away. She wouldn't talk to me anymore, and when she did, it was seldom more than a few words, like' pass me that', or 'shut up you bastard'. I guess, I just would stop caring period. She didn't seem to care anymore. Maybe that one moment was just a sexual need of hers? Maybe not, but that feeling wasn't present anymore. I didn't really mind that much.

The damned whale spit us out eventually. Thank the gods. It was cramped it that hell hole!!

I had to check to see if Haiden was even still present. She shooed me away. She didn't want me around. She acted like she did nothing, But I knew that she was up to something or another. She wasn't just sitting there.

I got back on course again. I sat in the navigator chair, when Sora came to me.

"You know I am going to die this afternoon right?"

"No, I didn't know it would be this soon. Your leaving me, now that I have found you?"

"Yes"

****

sigh

I wish you didn't have to leave me Sora….

Not with her.

It just all hit me. She is made of me. She is made of MY blood. My genes flow through her. She is acting Just like me. Exactly what she is doing, I did. I was so open, so confident, so cocky. I wanted so badly to be free. I wanted to explore, I didn't want to listen. Then I found the darkness, and it all became clear. I rejected all those who really cared about me. I wasn't concerned on finding Kairi. I wanted power. And I used her as an excuse to get it. And that was my demise. The Darkness over came me. And when I think back on it, nothing could have stopped me. Nothing.

I need you here to pull her out of the darkness, to save her. Like you did me. I am no savior. I will never be. At least I hope I wont ever be. Too much responsibility. Too much of that tingly feeling inside that no one can erase, that everybody wants to remind you of, and wants you to add to. No way did I want that.

But no, You are going to commit suicide on these very rocks.  
I Hate you Sora. You're leaving me.

To deal with myself.

AN: Yea, it took me a REALLY REALLY long time.New twist though! Like it eh? Tell me! I dunno, I like it, and I took a different twist in writing this. Tell me if you want me to continue like this or if you like the old style better. LMK.R/R

lakura


	12. Pulling It Together Or Not

****

My Worst Enemy

Author: lakura

Chapter: Pulling it Together

POV: Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Damn it. I hate this. I hate myself, I hate me I hate me, I hate me,……

We were here. On the cliffs. Ya know those, ones that are permanently stuck to the very roots of my mind because this is the site where I would lose my very best friend, my sparring partner, the keyblade master, and most of all my savior.

When I looked at him for the very last time, on the edge of the ship, I thought to myself, he is much too young to die. Much , much too young. He had a purpose. I didn't . I know that there is some kind of being out there watching over us. I silently, with all my might sent the mental message, 'Take me instead. I deserve to die, and he doesn't '

But no one was listening.

He turned to me, and exhaled, then spoke. " Riku, I want you to have something. And I want you to know that I will always remember you. But I do not want you to remember me. I want to die peacefully, without the burden of knowing someone regrets the day I ended it all, the day I wanted to die, because I was restless, in pain, and forever hurting, every single day I lived. I was innocent, but, now Riku, I am not. Goodbye. Friend."

With that, he shoved something into my palm, and looked into my eyes with his own piercing eyes, the ones I would never see again. In small words, I muttered, ' good bye'

And with that, he fell

And I never saw him again. Never. Because he was dead. And I did nothing to stop him. Nothing at all. But I would not regret this, because, I , do not like to see my friends in pain.

I looked in my palm, slowly opening it. It was the necklace, that he always wore, the crown . His sign of being the king. The keyblade master. I took it and looked up, and when I looked down, again, it was not in my grasp, but in anothers.

Haiden sat in a sort of crouch, like someone who just jumped in the room, and snatched the necklace right of my hands, pissing me off. She looked at me, and gave me a sympathetic look. "SO this is all you have left?" I nodded. She looked at it, and then lowered herself to the floor, in a sprawled out sorta thing.

"You know that this is a locket right??" I shook my head. She opened it. A few small pictures fell out of it. She put the locket gently on the floor beside her, and scooped up the pictures. She shuffled through each one, giving careful attention to each one. " SO this is what you looked like, before you were enslaved, by those hard core sons of bitches?" I gave her what I hoped was a confused look, and tilted my head, but she just laughed, and continued looking at them.

Then her face darkened, and then her eyes widened. I wandered what sudden change had occurred in her. The days before this, she was just a mean, grouchy, touchy, evil looking bitch. Now she looked almost human. She was being nice to me, and that I wasn't expecting. I was expecting more cruelty, more solitude from her, and I was expecting her to act like she didn't even care. I didn't figure she had any reason to though. But when Sora committed suicide, she opened up again. I wondered how long it would last.

Maybe she was fighting the darkness. Maybe she was winning. Maybe not. I certainly couldn't ask her, because no straight answer would come of it.

But then again, she was made of my genetics. And I never did respond well to death. I hated killing, but in my lifestyle, it was killed, or get killed. By someone more cruel hearted than the act at hand. But killing innocents, wasn't my thing. I was silent, and soft for days after, and I made sure to hide it, 'cause if you show it, you don't make a good fighter, and that's not what the Unknowns wanted. Maybe after awhile, she would go back to her own ways again.

" Woa…." She blinked, and then put the picture down." That one, on the bottom, oh my,…. " She put them aside, pushing them to my feet, and huddled up.

I bent down. I picked up the locket. I put it around my neck. I examined it, and noticed a small inscription; ' To that of brave of heart who sees life for what it really is and what it shall become'

Holy Fuck. That, now that was pretty damn deep.

Then I picked up the pictures. All of them looked like a little boy had too much fun with scissors, and they were oddly, no, badly cut to fit the lockets shape.

I touched the first one.

And I blacked out.

AN: Read the next chapter, I explain there.


	13. The Pictures

****

My Worst Enemy

Author: lakura

Chaper: The Pictures

POV: Riku

Disclaimer, I do not own Kingdom Hearts

When I woke up, I was still grasping the pictures. And Haiden was no where to be seen. A plate with a roll and an apple, and a fresh glass of water were placed on a table above my head.

I looked at the picture again, and touched it once more. I became dizzy, but I didn't pass out again. Good sign. I grasped onto what ever was around me, the table. Soon, after awhile, I touched it again, and I was sent into a memory. Of my own, and of Soras. But mostly Sora's.

It was like a dream, but yet still like looking at pictures.

The first one was of All of us, me him and Kairi at the beach, on destiny island. We were goofing off, and the sunlight was shining . We all looked so pure. And at the same time, I was there, remembering it. The warmth, the sand, the breeze.

The second was of Sora holding the Keyblade. He looked exhausted, but yet ready to fight. And I was there at the same, time, I could feel the sweat, the pain, the agony, the defeat, the determination.

And I thought to myself, what kind of magic is this? Pictures that show memories? That brought you there? Was it a spell? Or was it just me, having hallucinations ? Maybe though…Sora wanted them to be that way. He was a good mage, he could do it. Make them real. A memory.

The third, of 6 as I noticed, was of a gash. It made me almost to sick to look at. It was Darkness, enveloping a wound. A heartless, sat sipping the blood. And I could hear a scream, I could hear the slurps, I could feel the unimaginable pain….

The fourth was of Kairi. Her beautiful face illuminated with light, her arms stretched towards the photographer, a sorrowful expression on her face. She looked so sad…..like she was losing her beloved. I felt nothing with this picture.

The 5th one was of my eyes. Well, it was kind of my whole face, while it was still tan, and not pale , and while it was full, not drawn, and bony. I was smiling, no I was smirking, but it had a good clear shot of my eyes. Sora always said how he loved my eyes, and how they would search him, and bore into him. I fell sadness in this one, yet peace.

Then the last. The 6th picture. It was of Sora's eyes. Just his eyes. I loved those eyes. They were pure, pure blue. The kind you only see once, and never again. They would never be seen again. Never. I loved those eyes….

And I miss them.

AN: Well that's it. I thought of that awesome picture, memory thing, so I added it in I thought it made it deeper. Let me know what you think of it.

This chapter is just short, to describe the pictures.

But please tell me what you think of the other, as well.

Is the story line ok?

Is the writing style good? Do you like it? Does it need improvements?

Please inform me of any thing youd like to see or fix.

Thank you reviewers!!!!!!BLESS YOU ALL!!!!!!!!

Soon, I will have a Xmas fic out too, if your interested

12/17/04


End file.
